Evil Julian
'''Evil Julian' is the evil version of Julian created by Julian's contact with a power ball. He is one of the main antagonists of Season 2, along with The Sorcerer. Appearance Everyday Form Evil Julian resembles Julian, but in place of the dark purple that regular Julian wear he wears white (as he himself points out), his lightning-shaped necklace becomes a skull-shaped necklace, and the skull in front of his hat gains a hat itself. Evil Julian has aquamarine eyes. Monster Form When Evil Julian transforms into a monster, the tails in his tailcoat act as legs with oversized arms. His face slightly resembles a skull and is less spidery, and there are three lines underneath each eye. When the Norrisville Ninja tries to stab Shadow Julian's hat, the hat does not break. The tails in his tailcoat can regenerate from an attack. From "Mastermind of Disastermind" onward, Randy calls him "Evil Cyborg Julian," as Evil Julian encases himself in machinery to give himself an advantage. History He was created in "Julian's Birthday Surprise." Evil Julian was trapped in the Land of Shadows, but in "Snow-Klahoma!" he switched places with Julian, leaving the normal Julian trapped in the Land of Shadows and Evil Julian free in Norrisville. In "Mastermind of Disastermind," Evil Julian gained possession of one of the balls. After "Winner Takes Ball," he had all of them, but he lost them after Randy and Sorcerer defeated him in "Ball's Well That Friends Well." When Julian returns from the Land of Shadows, he and Evil Julian merge together, presumably causing Evil Julian to cease to exist. Personality Evil Julian is a power-hungry, chaotic person whose mannerisms are similar to Julian's. Unlike the quieter and generally friendlier Julian, Evil Julian is demanding, impatient, and violent. Trivia * Evil Julian appears on the Season 2 poster, holding a pearl with Randy and Howard inside, while grinning maliciously. * He has the ability to change himself into a monster at will and back again, needing no stank. * Evil Julian is stronger physically than normal Julian, as stated by Randy, and might even possess inhuman strength. * Evil Julian and the Sorcerer are similar, both having lost their normal selves to the Land of Shadows due to weak will and having become evil, chaotic beings. * Some fans refer to him as "Ghoulian". * He might be an alternate personality or subconsciousness of Julian. Gallery Julian's Birthday Surprise Tumblr ncs12orwvu1r53v56o5 1280.png Tumblr ncs12orwvu1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr ncs12orwvu1r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr ncs12orwvu1r53v56o1 1280.png Snow-Klahoma! tumblr_ng1wflCeyY1r53v56o1_1280.png tumblr_ng1wflCeyY1r53v56o2_1280.png tumblr_ng1wflCeyY1r53v56o3_1280.png tumblr_ng1wflCeyY1r53v56o4_1280.png tumblr_ng1wflCeyY1r53v56o5_1280.png EvilJulianblue.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o2_1280.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o4_1280.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o3_1280.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o6_1280.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o1_1280.png tumblr_ng1wl2NPYg1r53v56o5_1280.png Mastermind of Disastermind Julian Trapped 1.jpg Winner Takes Ball Winner takes ball 25.png Winner takes ball 26.png Winner takes ball 29.png Winner takes ball 30.png Winner takes ball 33.png Winner takes ball 34.png Winner takes ball 35.png Winner takes ball 38.png Winner takes ball 40.png Winner takes ball 41.png Winner takes ball 42.png Winner takes ball 44.png Winner takes ball 48.png Winner takes ball 51.png Miscellaneous Tumblr nchnsyxnm11qlmnryo1 500.jpg Tumblr nljrdiUXMv1qirdogo2 r1 1280.jpg Cyborg Evil Julian.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Villains